A variety of machines are available for wrapping film around trayed products, for example meats and produce in supermarkets, to prepare attractive packages for consumer display. An early example of such a machine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,513 which discloses using a single length and width of stretchable film for a narrow range of package sizes and heights. The machine would have to be shut down for making several manual adjustments if another range of package sizes was to be wrapped. When wrapping packages in this design, in order to properly wrap the largest or highest package within the range, excess and therefore wasted film results for the smaller sizes. Excess film creates unsightly clumps of film on the bottom of such smaller packages, and this in turn results in poor bottom seals and leaking packages.
To overcome the problems created by using a single fixed length stretchable film sheet for wrapping several package sizes, film wrapping machines have been developed which permit the automatic selection of a variety of film lengths to accommodate varying package sizes. An example of an automatic film length selection mechanism for a film wrapping machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,731. In this patent, the automatically measured length of a package controls the stroke distance of a reciprocable film gripper to draw the appropriate length of film from the supply roll for wrapping the particular package. However, the stroke adjusting mechanism is complicated, requiring special mechanical linkage, an adjusting control motor, sensing switches and control electronics to automatically vary the lengths of film drawn into the machine. Accordingly, while the adjustable mechanism was a substantial improvement over the fixed film length wrapping of then-existing prior art, it entailed greater initial cost and maintenance expense.
Another film sheet sizing arrangement is disclosed in French Patent Publication No. 2,410,601 wherein a film sheet is held across the path of an obliquely raised elevator. In the French publication, a package is placed on the elevator and obliquely raised into and through a plane defined by the film to thereby draw any additional film which is required by the height of the package from a continuous source of the film. The obliquely raised elevator comprises a surface which is sequentially replaced by a film underfolder to thereby support the package and permit the elevator to be lowered for the next package to be wrapped. Film length is derermined by severing the sheet only after the underfolder has been entirely inserted under the package to position the severed film end at a film holding mechanism for the next package. The leading and trailing edges of the film are brought together to form an overlapping sleeve arrangement for wrapping the package.
Another film sheet sizing arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,211, issued Mar. 21, 1989, entitled "Package Wrapping Method and Machine," by Fritz F. Treiber and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. According to this patent, the length of each package is measured during its travel to a wrap station. A fixed length of film is initially drawn by a film gripper into the wrapping machine to the same stop or end position for all package sizes. A package is placed on an elevator and is raised into and through a plane defined by the film, thereby permitting the package height to draw a first film addition from the source if the height is above a certain minimum. A rear underfolder bar is moved horizontally into contact with the film at a location between the package and the film source to commence film underfolding beneath the package. As this takes place, a heated cut-off wire is passed through the film vertically, behind the bar. The timing of the wire passage is such as to provide the proper film length in accordance with the initial measured length of the package. The net result is to provide an initial fixed film length for all package sizes, a first inherent additional film draw for high packages and a second measured film length by timing an on-the-fly sheet cut to occur after the package is fully elevated and has pulled all the extra film needed. The first additional film draw is made somewhat similarly to that of the aforementioned '601 French Publication. However, a problem encountered in the '211 patent system occurs when using heavy gauge film of 0.001 inches or greater or using foam trays with weak edges. Under such circumstances the film tension force applied to the foam trays at their trailing edges caused trays to break or crack on occasion during underfolding. That requires a rewrap and results in lost production time. In addition, because the rear underfolder of the '211 patent is also used to advance the tail of the film for obtaining the second measured length, it was necessary to use a cut-off or severing means capable of effectively cutting "on-the-fly" and passing through the moving film rapidly while it is under tension. Not only is a mechanical knife felt unsuitable for cutting moving film, but an on-the-fly cut requires immediate braking of the film and roll behind the cut, in order to properly present the cut end to film grippers for the next sheet of film to be pulled.
Accordingly, it is apparent that the need exists for an improved package wrapping method and machine which eliminates the complicated prior art sheeting arrangements, is more compact in size, will not damage the package trays or tear the film, yet still provide film lengths selected in response to measurement of package dimensions to conserve film and provide attractive film wrapping characteristics.